


Pancakes

by Chi_Takashi



Series: Uchiha Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Food, Itachi - Freeform, Konohagakure - Freeform, Lunch, Pancakes, Slice of Life, Sweet, Uchiha, Uchiha Chi - Freeform, Uchiha Itachi - Freeform, dorky, lovely-dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Itachi acts like a child when no one is looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Look I'm not...what am I not? Eh, Well this little whatever is me attempting a dialogue only story. It is ,of course, between my oc Chi and a rather ooc Itachi! I feel like if given the chance Itachi would be rather mushy and a bit playful when no one but his significant other and/or family are around. Those are my personal feelings.

“What are you doing?”  
“Eeer nothing.”  
“Nothing my ass.”  
“You’re ass is certainly not nothing.”  
“You’re too lecherous, niisan!”  
“Heh you’re adorable when you blush.”  
“Shut it! I’m not cute”  
“I said...”  
“OR ADORABLE! Don’t hug me! Stop! You should be out training!”  
“Mmm your hair smells lovely taichou.”  
“Don’t call me that. Uugh swear niisan I’ve spoiled you.”  
“Hmm, hmm my Chi, my Chi.”  
“The great and powerful Uchiha Itachi. Pffft. Niisan you’re hurting my back. If you’re not going to let go you better...uragh...pull you...own weight!”  
“Training...making...you stronger.”  
“Honestly! What were you doing?!”  
“Let’s have pancakes for lunch, imotou.”  
“My husbands a dope.”  
“Only around you, Tenshi.”  
“Huuu. Fine pancakes for lunch it is. The means I need to make everyones specialties.NIISAN I CAN FEEL YOU DOING THAT!”  
“Hmm you’re blushing again.”  
“Would you get out of my ear!?”  
“But you like it.”  
“Doooope. I need to cook. If you want them in a timely fashion you better get OFF!”  
“No. Say you love me.”  
“What’s gotten into you?!”  
“Just say it imotou.”  
“Iloveyou. Now get off! Go make tea for everyone.”  
“Chiiii-chan! You have to mean it.”  
“Do you realise you sound like a five year old, niisan.”  
“It doesn’t matter. No one will believe you if you told them. Now say it.”  
“That is a vexing truth.”  
“You’re no better imotou.”  
“Accurate observation...uuugh niichan it’s to hard doing this with you on me!”  
“Ooof! Tenshi how could you!”  
“Love you niichan.”  
“Hn, yeah sure.”  
“Heh, it is incontrovertible..”  
“Clearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. (I'll give you a cyber penny for them!)


End file.
